


Good morning, beloved

by S_Horne



Series: A May Medley [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Early morning softness with a sleepy Tony and a far-too-energetic SteveORNational Star Wars Day/National Health and Fitness Day





	Good morning, beloved

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whilst getting a tattoo lol so I was a little bit in pain and who knows what it's like. (Keep your eyes on my tumbles in the next couple of days if you're curious about it)
> 
> Day Four: _National Star Wars Day/National Health and Fitness Day_

Tony let out a long groan when he felt the bed dip and then spring back, pulling him out of sleep and into the land of the living. Keeping his eyes shut, he screwed up his face and buried his head into his pillow.

“What the hell is going on?”

Tony heard a low chuckle and a low light filled the room.

“It’s the morning, Tony. I’m going for my run.”

“You _heathen,_ ” Tony groaned. He reached out blindly, hand flailing. “Come back to bed.”

“I will. Later. But I’m meeting–”

“Don’t say his name,” Tony said in warning, curling all of his fingers but one into his hand and pointing somewhere he hoped was in Steve’s vicinity. “I told you not to say his name in our bedroom.”

Steve laughed again and there was the sound of a tap running. “Well, I’m meeting him anyway.”

Tony finally pushed himself up onto his elbow, letting his eyes adjust to the light as he squinted over at the ensuite door. “It’s got to be like four am. Won’t it be dark? You gonna run in the dark?”

Steve walked back into the bedroom, his laugh low and throaty. “It’s seven am, actually. The sun’s just about to come up.”

“Still.” Tony unlocked his elbow and fell back down, flipping over onto his back. “Too early.”

“Well, the sooner I go, the sooner I come back.”

“Or you could just not go. That way you wouldn’t have to leave. We could stay in bed. Have a lazy day. You still haven’t seen _Star Wars_ and I really think you’d like it.”

“I’m sure I would. But then I wouldn’t get my daily dose of exercise.”

Tony let his eyes rake over Steve’s body, from his muscle shirt down to his tight shorts.

“Well, I’m sure that I could provide some sort of incentive,” he said, lifting his eyes back up to Steve’s and poking his tongue out to wet his lips. “A little bit of early morning calorie-burning that you won’t have to leave the bedroom for.”

Steve grinned widely and Tony caught his lower lip between his teeth, shuffling a little so that the comforter fell down to his waist.

“Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?”

Tony beckoned for Steve to walk over and when he got close enough, he reached out and ran his hands up Steve’s arm. “I have a couple of ideas, baby.”

Steve leant in and brushed his lips over Tony’s, bracing himself over Tony and hovering over his body.

“Yeah? Do any of them include Bucky cause I’m really supposed to meet him in ten minutes?”

Tony’s face fell and he reached up to shove at Steve’s chest, pushing the man up and off him as he rolled onto his side.

“No, get out. You ruined it. The whole mood; I’ll be lucky if I ever get hard again. Get the hell out of here and go for your run.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head, bending down again to kiss Tony’s cheek.

“Goodbye, sweetheart. I’ll be back in an hour or two for breakfast and _Star Trek._ ”

 _“Wars!_ ” Tony yelled, throwing a pillow at the door as Steve left, “it’s _Star Wars_!”

 

 

 


End file.
